Redención
by Blimunda
Summary: Para Soly. One shot. El Rey de los Mares ha doblado la rodilla y ha conocido la redención.


**Renuncia: **Nada me pertenece, todo lo referente a _A song of ice and fire_ pertenece a George R. R. Martin

Dedicado a **Soly**, me la pusiste difícil por que ya veía a Stannis en el horizonte para escribir sobre él, entonces resulta que la señorita prefiere los personajes más complicados y hay que pensar de nuevo las cosas. Aún con eso, va con todo cariño y aprecio. Me encantó la idea de que me hubieras tocado como AI y ojalá esta pequeña historia te guste, que fue escrita con mucho gusto para ti. Y no, no rondé los temas de parejas y no sabía que te gustaba un Aurane dándole de un lado y de otro, pero lo imaginé que podía ser así. :P Además, la idea la dejaste en algún sitio en algún tema... no preguntes cuál, sólo recuerdo que lo leí en algún sitio.  
Qué bueno que te gustó.

Como parte de la actividad **Amigo Invisible** del foro **Alas negras, palabras negras**.

* * *

**Redención**

La mujer se giró y lo miró de frente, la sonrisa que se antojaba felina le animó a seguir adelante. Las manos recorrieron los caminos en medio de esas formas redondas. Cómo ya conocían cada rincón, no les costó regresar a sus sitios favoritos. La derecha a los muslos y la izquierda a los senos. Las piernas de la chica eran firmes y bien proporcionadas, sus senos en cambio, eran gigantes y fofos, casi parecidos a los de una mujer que había dado de mamar a muchos, pero por alguna razón le agradaba verlos agitarse. Ella gimió y rió, como cada que compartían la cama, él no hizo gran cosa, dejó que sus manos se llenarán de ella pero su cuerpo entero no pudo sentirse satisfecho.

Cuando ella cayó rendida a su lado y con una enorme sonrisa surcando sus labios, Aurane se puso de pie y se vistió sin prisa, permaneció sentado en la cama al escuchar ese peculiar gorgoreo en la garganta de ella cada que se quedaba dormida. El breve orgasmo que le recorrió el cuerpo fue lo más excitante que obtuvo aquella noche, que era más que lo que había tenido la noche anterior, y los últimos tres días.

Salió a cubierta, estaba desierta salvo por Munah, la vigía que pasaba más tiempo en el puesto de vigilancia del palo mayor que sobre la cubierta del barco. Por lo demás, sólo la luna y el mar tranquilo eran sus acompañantes. Se apoyó en la orilla de la proa y contempló el horizonte mirando al sureste, los informes decían que desde esa dirección llegaría una flota de alguna de las Ciudades Libres, no recordaba exactamente de dónde y por qué era importante atacar, sabía que el informante le había dado esos datos pero no le prestó atención. Así de interesado había estado las últimas semanas.

Miró de nuevo al camarote donde la mujer dormía, recordaba vagamente la excitación que le generó cuando la encontró en uno de los barcos que había asaltado hacia unas semanas y el increíble placer que le provocó, casi tan parecido como el que le causaba emboscar y saquear, una poderosa sensación de adrenalina y excitación que la sangre y el combate le enervaban el cuerpo. Pero mucho había cambiado desde el primer barco que tomó con los dromones reales.

Arrebató una frasca de vino que estaba al lado de un norvoshi que fungía como ayudante de timonero, quien, para variar, también dormía al lado de otro que Aurane no recordaba del todo, pero creía se había unido a ellos después del último ataque a una flota de Volantis. No había sido el primero ni sería el último, su flota había crecido gracias a eso, con los dromones con los que salió de Desembarco del Rey jamás hubiera prosperado tanto. Gracias a su política de aceptar a todo aquél que le jurara lealtad y aceptara su mando, prácticamente había triplicado sus números.

Dio un trago y miró el cielo, supo que pronto iba a amanecer, dio un suspiro cansado y soltó una patada al norvoshi que de inmediato se puso de pie y asintió al entender la razón del golpe. En cuestión de minutos y en el más completo silencio, el barco cobró vida y los tripulantes se movían como ratas en la oscuridad, cada uno sabía a dónde iba y qué tenía que hacer. Una pálida luz brilló a corta distancia, pronto se le unieron otras cinco, todas indicaban que estaban listos. Aurane distinguió la flota mercader a la lejanía y asintió a sus dos oficiales, así dio inicio al asedio.

Aunque su armada contaba con veintisiete barcos (más menos, tampoco se había interesado mucho en eso últimamente), había aprendido que el éxito de un pirata es saber contar. Cuándo es poco, cuándo es mucho y cuándo es suficiente. Dividió su flota en tres grupos, cada uno encabezado por dos o tres de los dromones, éste grupo era famoso, con la _Puta Cersei_ a la cabeza, lado a lado con la _Espada de Renly _y la _Rosada Margaery_ y cuatro galeras de firme fabricación braavosí, y dos furtivos barcoluengos de las Islas del Hierro. Aurane consideró importante no quitar los nombres a las naves, en honor al dinero que las pagó, aunque eso no impidió que algunas sufrieran _ciertos_ cambios para expresar la opinión generalizada de en quiénes se basaron para ser nombradas.

Los barcos hicieron su formación y se lanzaron al ataque cuando algunos cuernos fueron escuchados desde la flota mercante anunciando el inminente ataque. El bastardo de Marcaderiva analizó a sus presas sólo unos segundos para adivinar que aunque el reto se mostraba interesante los iban a derrotar irremediablemente, a pesar de que eran demasiados y venían con una guardia mercenaria.

Dos galeras y un barco de guerra fueron al frente, los tres dromones permanecieron en la retaguardia mientras dos barcoluengos permanecían a la expectativa a cierta distancia en espera de fungir como amenaza y que desistieran de defenderse o, caso contrario, entrar en acción cuando las otras naves se vieran superadas. Aurane había aprendido aprisa los modos de los piratas y también los de la fuerza naval real, y si de algo estaba seguro, era que en esas épocas donde todos atacaban a todos, muchos preferían retirarse con ciertas pérdidas que perderlo todo en un arranque de estupidez.

La tripulación de las galeras y los barcos de guerra se conformaban de desertores de marinas de muchos sitios, eran dinámicos y comprometidos, sabían obedecer órdenes y usar la cabeza por cuenta propia para sacar adelante el asalto, por eso siempre eran el primer frente del ataque. Los dromones estaban tripulados por todos los conocidos que había hecho en su vida, hombres y una que otra mujer en quienes confiaba su vida y no dudaba de su lealtad, éstos eran los destinados para el segundo asalto. Mientras que los barcoluengos eran provenientes de desertores de las Islas del Hierro o algunas compañías mercenarias de dudosa calidad, y lo dejaba claro reservándolos para el final. Era una prueba y un seguro de que no lo iban a traicionar. Además, con la pésima reputación que tenían, eran la perfecta arma de intimidación.

Los tontos de la flota mercante decidieron defenderse. Aurane ordenó sonar tambores y los del primer frente respondieron con cuernos, el choque entre los barcos mercenarios y los de él fue brutal, desde la distancia supo que iba a perder al menos uno, pero no estaba dispuesto a que fuera en vano, levantó un brazo y dio la orden de atacar. La _Puta Cersei, _la _Espada de Renly_ y la _Rosada Margaery _surcaron las aguas a la gran velocidad que les daba fama con sus largos remos, y pronto dieron alcance a todos. Uno fue a estrellarse directo contra la nave principal de los mercenarios mientras los barcoluengos ya impedían la huída de las galeras mercantes

La batalla fue larga y extenuante, como había predicho, los mercenarios eran diestros y comprometidos con sus clientes, sin embargo, la flota de Mares estaba compuesta por hombres que habían tenido un barco bajo los pies desde que mamaban, otros habían crecido con aspiraciones de caballeros y seguían una versión del código de caballería y algunos más, simplemente querían ser algo más que piezas desechables del ejército de los grandes señores, así que peleaban con más fiereza, brutalidad y cerebro que los mercenarios.

Conforme mataba a los contrincantes, Aurane se repitió que él jamás sería un señor como otros, aunque por un tiempo lo quiso mientras buscaba el favor de la reina, en ese momento ya estaba seguro que no lo sería. No tanto por que no quisiera, siempre había aspirado a ser algo más que el bastardo de Marcaderiva, sino por que uno como a lo que él aspiraba, tenía que pelear y sangrar con sus hombres, sólo así se ganaba la verdadera lealtad que jamás podía ser comprada, era una que se caracterizaba por el respeto mutuo.

Después de horas de pelear, eventualmente los mercaderes pidieron clemencia. El autonombrado _Rey de los Mares _normalmente la hubiera concedido, pero el descubrimiento de que después del enfrentamiento y el baño de sangre se sentía igual, lo llenó de furia.

Fue tal la frustración de ver que no había cambiado ese sentimiento que no sólo no perdonó a quienes se rendían, sino que permitió que toda su tripulación hiciera lo que quisiera con la carga y lo que restaba de los ocupantes. Lo hacía muy raras veces, regularmente para saciar las ansias de algunos de ellos, eran piratas después de todo.

Hizo caso omiso de las súplicas y los lamentos, permaneció impávido en la proa de uno de los barcos tomados mientras sus hombres arrasaban todo. Algunos aún se acercaban dudosos a él, casi preguntándole si de verdad estaba bien, él se limitó a asentir al principio, después dejó el sitio del asalto y se dirigió hacia su refugio en el Abismo del Verdugo sobre la _Puta Cersei_.

Era un paso abierto entre altos acantilados que daba a una bahía, era un sitio perfecto para piratas, no en vano los Peldaños de Piedra se habían vuelto refugio de ellos, y no había sitio mejor ubicado que éste, ni pirata con más fama que él. Incluso las demás flotas procuraban evitarlo y le pagaban de vez en cuando algún tributo para que no se metiera con ellos.

Al desembarcar se metió inmediatamente a la cama, tenía la esperanza de que las cuatro chicas que le hacían compañía le sacaran de la cabeza las ideas que no lo dejaban en paz. Las mujeres hicieron todo lo que pudieron pero él seguía sintiéndose igual: frustrado, vacío, furioso y... un tanto culpable. Las alejó a gritos y a punto estuvo de lanzarles golpes, no entendía por qué todo seguía igual, nada de lo que hacía le satisfacía, ni de lo que conseguía le bastaba. No había saciedad pero no por que quisiera más, tenía mucho más de lo que pudiera gastar en diez vidas, era algo más que no terminaba de entender.

Permaneció enredado en las sábanas sin saber qué hacer, eventualmente se puso y de pie y dio vueltas en la habitación, casi tantas como en su cabeza las dio a sus pensamientos. No recordaba muy bien cuándo comenzó todo eso, y era despreciable por que cuando huyó de Desembarco del Rey y comenzó a subir escalones en las flotas de bandidos, lo último en su mente era un por qué, lo hizo porque podía y quería, nunca se había detenido a cuestionarse tonterías como unas razones plenamente justificadas. Claro que era fácil decir y creer que era producto de su infancia y juventud frustradas como bastardo de una gran Casa como la Velarion, mas había un poco más en el fondo, y era lo que él no terminaba de reconocer y no le gustaba meditar.

Nunca le había gustado hurgar en su consciente, era más sencillo dejarse llevar por el instinto y los deseos.

Salió del torreón donde se había establecido, había pertenecido a una familia noble que la usaba como residencia de descanso, pero los muy cobardes salieron con la cola entre las patas cuando puso el primer pie en la zona. Sus hombres se habían encargado de hacerlo más habitable creando un pueblucho de casas feas y calles mal trazadas, además de la construcción de amplios muelles donde se resguardaba su creciente flota. A veces Aurane no terminaba de creerse que la rápida decisión de salir de Desembarco del Rey sin rumbo fijo, hubiera terminado con él al mando de lo que ahora poseía.

Llegó a la zona donde los dromones reales se mecían con la marea subida. Ya no eran los más imponentes de su flota pero sí los más representativos. Había perdido a la _Polla de Joffrey _poco después de que comenzó su vida como pirata, la _Vieja Olenna _y la _Leona_ habían sufrido serios daños un par de meses atrás y no estaban en condiciones, por lo demás, todos los dromones surcaban los mares con velocidad envidiable y permitían asaltos claves para sus triunfos. Siempre que se admiraba de ellos se decía que algún día agradecería a Cersei, si acaso seguía viva, y si no, le rendiría honor no olvidándose de ella. La _Puta Cersei_ no era su favorita pero sí la de la mayoría de los hombres, junto con la _Rosada Margaery_. Sabía que todos llevaban una cuenta de las veces que se habían montado sobre cada una de ellas.

Al bastardo de Marcaderiva no le había costado encajar en un equipo netamente pirata. Sus años como mercenario le enseñaron lo que era necesario y lo que no, y así como reía de la simpleza de la tripulación, asumiendo que cada que se subían al dromón que nombraba a alguna de las reinas era como si se las tiraran, le sorprendía el respeto y casi ternura con que trataban a la _Princesa Myrcella_. Por lo demás, los otros dromones eran tan usados como los demás que se habían integrado a su banda.

Subió a la _Dorada_ y revisó las áreas donde había que hacer algunas reparaciones después del último asalto en el que participó. Fue el frente del ataque y había recibido algunos daños, nada serio. Mientras repasaba la borda notó una danzante luz roja en la playa, se acercó a la proa y se dio cuenta que era un fuego.

No tuvo que ir hasta él para saber qué era. Sólo era la loca Vaena y sus hogueras, la mujer prendía una cada tercer día para alejar los espíritus que —según ella— conspiraban para hundir las naves. Aurane sabía que era una sacerdotisa como la mujer roja que acompañaba a Stannis Bartaheon, pero no del todo como ella, mientras que Melissandre sin duda era portadora de un poder transmitido por su dios, ésta era sólo una loca a la que le gustaba robar maderos de los reparadores y lanzar a las llamas a cuanta criatura era capaz de atrapar.

Muchos le habían dicho que debía expulsarla, pero él había comprobado que era mejor no molestar a los representantes de cualquier dios, aún si él no era devoto de ninguno o estaban tan perturbados como Vaena, había decidido dejarlos en paz mientras no lo molestaran.

Continuó su inspección en el dromón, tan detenidamente que ni siquiera notó que dejó de pensar en sus frustraciones. Se encontraba hurgando en uno de los mástiles cuando una voz lo sorprendió.

—Aquí no encontrarás lo que buscas —dijo la vieja Vaena

Aurane miró a la mujer con descrédito y frunció el ceño, agitó la mano en un gesto desdeñoso y dejó el barco. Tan aprisa que no le dijo que ella no debía estar ahí.

Durante dos días repitió su inspección nocturna, a pesar de que ya habían sido evaluadas por constructores expertos. Y durante esos dos días, la vieja loca lo sorprendió de un modo o de otro con su misma estúpida frase y el hombre se alejó con el mismo gesto rabioso y las maldiciones saliéndole de la boca. Fácilmente pudo darle un golpe, lanzarla por la cubierta o cortarle la garganta, pero la única reacción que consiguió fue salir de ahí hecho una furia. No quería reconocer que lo que le irritaba más era la verdad detrás de las palabras de la sacerdotisa, una que él no quería que le repitieran.

Para el cuarto día, él se adelantó a ella y la cuestionó sobre sus razones para decirle eso. Vaena dijo muchas cosas, unas tonterías y otras coherentes, pero sólo una directamente relacionada con su problema, pero tan contundente que el afamado Rey de los Mares se sintió nuevamente sólo el bastardo de Marcaderiva.

No durmió esa noche, rondó por la playa hasta que el amanecer anunció su llegada con el cambio de tonos en el cielo. Desde esa bahía no se tenía una perfecta vista de las salidas o puestas de sol gracias a los altos acantilados que le deban nombre, pero Aurane había pasado suficientes años en el mar como para saber cuándo estaba por amanecer.

Se detuvo unos momentos para contemplar el cambio de colores en las nubes. Después de que el negro pasó a azul oscuro, después a morado, rojo, naranja y finalmente esa mezcla única entre el azul del cielo y las nubes aún coloreadas por los rayos solares. Aurane Mares se llenó la cabeza con agua de mar, ajustó el cinturón donde pendía su espada y su daga, se pasó una mano entre el cabello quitando el exceso de líquido. Asintió con seguridad y fue de regreso al torreón, ahí las mujeres no se atrevieron a interrumpir su repentino actuar.

Tomó una alforja y la llenó con unas cuantas cosas, salió de la habitación principal y se dirigió al salón destinado para comedor. Hizo lo propio con algunas cosas de la alacena y finalmente se echó la bolsa al hombro.

En los muelles los hombres ya empezaban a trabajar, los gritos y el sonido de las herramientas trabajando eran los típicos de las mañanas cuando no salían a _buscar el sustento_. Sin embargo, cuando el líder de los piratas apareció llamando a todos, ese ruido habitual cesó y comenzó uno de cuchicheos preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando, si tal vez había una nueva flota que se pudiera asaltar.

Los hombres de la tripulación se reunieron alrededor de la _Leona, _que era el dromón favorito del líder y en ese momento estaba en la playa en espera de regresar al mar después de ser reparada.

—Me dirijo al Norte, hay algo que tengo que resolver —dijo simplemente y todos se miraron entre sí con gestos dubitativos.

Le preguntaron si eso significaba que todos iban al norte, preguntaron el por qué, el cuándo y hasta el cómo, como si los poderosos barcos que tenían a su disposición no fueran capaces de semejante travesía.

Aurane siempre había hecho gala de una lengua vivaz, su discurso era atrayente y encantador, tanto como su carisma y su persona. Muchas —y uno que otro uno— habían caído en sus brazos por alguna de estas cosas. Nunca se había visto en una situación de no saber cómo responder o convencer.

Mas en ese momento dudó un momento, no por que no tuviera claras sus razones sino por que no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ellos. No era difícil adivinar cuál iba a ser el destino si toda la flota viajaba con él, del mismo modo en que no costaba imaginar qué iba a suceder si él llegaba solo. Era una apuesta. Morir o morir, vivir o morir, o vivir pero deseando morir.

—Stannis Bartaheon ha retomado el Norte, necesita de barcos —dijo de pronto sin pensarlo mucho, aunque cada una de las palabras le sonaba tan disparatada como la que le precedía, pero se sentía plenamente seguro de su decisión.

—Pero nosotros no necesitamos a Stannis —dijo una voz en la multitud.

Muchos asintieron, convencidos de la verdad en esas palabras.

—_Pero yo sí necesito de él _—pensó para sí.

Aurane sonrió al escuchar y ver esto, ya preveía algo así y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al muelle donde los dromones estaban alienados. Con la _Leona _y la _Vieja Olenna, _había nueve. Mas los buques de guerra, las galeras de batalla y los barcoluengos, eran una fuerza poderosa que nadie despreciaría. O eso esperaba, estaba arriesgando todo.

—¿No esperarás que todos salgamos corriendo tras de ti como mocosos detrás su madre? —preguntó uno de sus capitanes.

Aurane movió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

—No, no lo van a hacer.

...

La línea de horizonte se vio interrumpida por un objeto que a simple vista pasaría por una lancha pesquera, con un poco más de atención uno podía darse cuenta que era una nave de mayor envergadura surcando aprisa las olas con un rumbo que parecía definido. Las alarmas no tardaron en sonar, los vigías apostados en las torres hicieron sonar campanas y los guardias de la ciudad aprestaron armas, la voz se hizo correr y los señores residentes en la ciudad se acercaron al muro más cercano para contemplar la aparente amenaza.

Las campanas cesaron de pronto, los preparativos de defensa también cesaron y hubo algunas risas y burlas. No era un repentino ataque, sino una solitaria nave de guerra acercándose a ellos. Era de tamaño considerable y de fina fabricación, cualquiera que hubiera trabajado en un astillero sabría apreciar eso. Pero por más letal que fuera la embarcación, estaba sola y se dirigía abiertamente hacia ellos.

Si buscaba pelea, estaba perdida.

Cuatro galeras zarparon de los muelles de Puerto Blanco y se dirigieron a interceptar a la nave recién avistada. Las tripulaciones de los barcos norteños se prepararon para el asalto, aunque no identificaron blasones ni colores distintivos, no podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia ante cualquier desconocido, tenían enemigos por todos lados.

Aurane consiguió contener a sus hombres de lanzar gritos de batalla, tanto él como los demás estaban agotados y casi desesperados de no haber tenido ninguna clase de acción en las semanas que les tomó la travesía. Después de tanto tiempo, la rebautizada _Victoria Marina_ llegaba a su destino en Puerto Blanco. La capital improvisada del retomado reino del Norte.

Las noticias eran confusas y los sucesos no estaban del todo claros, Stannis Baratheon había recuperado el Norte después de una agresiva batalla en Invernalia. Tras descubrir el engaño que habían maquinado los Bolton y Lannister sobre la hija de Lord Eddard, y la inesperada aparición con vida de uno de los chicos Stark, los norteños se volcaron hacia Stannis y ahora tenía fuerzas suficientes como para ser un ejército de consideración, casi del todo, y Aurane sabía qué hacía falta. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro que Baratheon lo viera del mismo modo que él. Ahora que estaba ahí, era cuestión de inteligencia y mucha suerte.

—¿Quién va? —gritó uno de los norteños.

—Un aliado para el Rey Stannis —respondió Aurane.

Los hombres de Puerto Blanco no se dejaron llevar por las palabras, abordaron la nave y pusieron bajo custodia a todos los tripulantes, después escoltaron la nave hasta tierra y finalmente llevaron a Mares hasta la presencia de Baratheon. Aurane dio gracias que ninguno de esos hombres lo conocía, de lo contrario seguro le cortaban la cabeza primero y luego le preguntaban sus razones para estar ahí.

Cuando llegó a la corte donde el autoproclamado Rey legítimo despachaba los asuntos, reconoció a muchos de los presentes y claro que éstos lo reconocieron también. Varios no tardaron en exigir su cabeza por cambiacapas, tildándolo de espía enemigo y hasta asesino infiltrado. Él permaneció en silencio contemplando al otro hombre que hizo lo mismo, Stannis Baratheon no dijo nada, dejó que los señores protestaran y vociferaran, él clavó sus ojos azules en los de él. Aurane no desvió la mirada en ningún momento, tratando de convencerse que éste hombre era la solución para sus problemas, así como esperaba convencer al otro que él era la respuesta para los suyos.

—Te cansaste de el pillaje en altamar —dijo el gran señor, a modo de pregunta y sentencia—. Desechaste mi liderazgo, después el de los Lannister, ¿te cansaste de darte órdenes a ti mismo?

Aurane entrecerró los ojos, era la primera vez que Baratheon se dirigía directamente a él. Había oído muchas veces que era un hombre amargado, obsesionado con el deber y fanático. Aunque siempre había coincidido con las dos primeras, lo de devoto empedernido no lo creía, quizá sólo interesado en lo que le convenía.

—Me cansé de robar baratijas, desvirgar hijas feas de hombres que se dicen marineros, limpiar los mares de pobres intentos de piratas, me cansé de eso mi señor —respondió sin empacho, podía respetar al hombre pero jamás idolatrarlo.

Era cierto que Stannis no despertaba amor ni aprecio en la gente, pero el amor y el aprecio servían de nada en esas épocas, el último Baratehon de la Casa principal causaba respeto y admiración, al menos en él y en la gran mayoría de los hombres que lo seguían. Un rey podía ser un buen rey aún si no era querido, bastaba con ser respetado y que él hiciera respetar las leyes, eso, Stannis Baratheon podía hacerlo sin problemas.

Por eso lo había elegido su rey por encima del regordete niño que ahora estaba en Desembarco del Rey o cualquiera de los que ahora querían llevar una corona. Por encima de él mismo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —rugió uno de los señores de confianza del rey.

Los gritos de desprecio comenzaron de nuevo, sin embargo, Aurane hubiera jurado que escuchó con mayor claridad el rechinar de los dientes de su majestad que las quejas de los demás. Un gesto que resultaba extraño para él.

—Silencio —dijo el rey levantando una mano—, ¿y has venido aquí a entregarte?

—He venido a unirme a tu causa, he venido a poner mi flota a tu servicio.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, risas estruendosas y gestos burlones, los hombres encontraron eso verdaderamente divertido.

—A menos que los traigas en los bolsos, creo que no sabes contar niño —dijo despectivo uno de los presentes.

—Sé contar muy bien, mi señor de Massey, pero parece que usted no sabe escuchar.

—Un barco de guerra, por mejor fabricado que esté, sigue siendo sólo un barco de guerra, jamás rivalizará con una flota entera—sentenció Stannis. Aurane recordó lo difícil que era agradar a este hombre.

—Pero un gran buque de guerra tripulado por bufones, puede ser hundido por una coca que cuenta con hombres bien entrenados —respondió airado, le desagradaba la suposición de que sus hombres eran poco capaces.

Escuchó nuevamente el rechinar de dientes antes que los gritos y las quejas, notó por la mirada del rey que no le estaba yendo muy bien. Aspiró hondo y siguió adelante antes de que Stannis decidiera que no quería escuchar más de ese pirata.

—Necesitas de mis hombres más que mis hombres de ti.

Esas palabras podían ser suficientes para que, hecho una furia, Baratheon le condenara a la horca, sus hombres lo exigieron en cuanto dejó de hablar. Sin embargo, Aurane sabía que la clase de hombres como Stannis Baratheon respondían con interés a declaraciones como ésa, más que rabia, les causaba curiosidad un reto de ese tipo. Aun si después sí terminaba enfureciéndose.

—Fuera —dijo con voz serena, al ver que las protestas continuaban miró a todos y levantó un brazo y la voz— ¡fuera!

De mala gana, fueron dejando el salón dejándolos solos. Aurane se preparó para la batalla que tenía enfrente, si no la peleaba con astucia, no iba a salir con la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Aurane se acercó a una mesa en un extremo del salón, una perfecta representación de la que yacía en la sala del Consejo en Rocadragón, una que jamás había visto pero de la que había escuchado suficientes veces como para saber cómo era. Tomó unos de los barcos que señalaban la flota Manderly en Puerto Blanco. No se dejó intimidar cuando se dio cuenta que Stannis ya había dejado su trono y se acercaba a él. Puso unas de las figuras en el Rejo donde los navíos de la flota Redwyne yacían, algunas más en las Islas del Hierro, y finalmente colocó las otras en los Peldaños de Piedra, justo en el paso del Abismo del Verdugo

—Podemos atacar Desembarco del Rey desde dos frentes por mar, impidiendo el paso de las flotas Redwyne que irían en su apoyo, desde el Norte y desde el Sur —movió los barcos de los respectivos puntos simulando su jugada—. O podemos tener dos flotas, cubrir el Mar del Ocaso y el Mar Angosto —ahora colocó sus naves en el extremo norteño del Mar del Ocaso.

—Los Hombres del Hierro siguen con su rebelión —siseó Stannis.

—Hay modos de burlar su vigilancia y encontrar nuevas rutas, un pirata encuentra modos, el Caballero de la Cebolla debió habérselo explicado.

Otra vez ese rechinar, se empeñó en ignorarlo y siguió adelante.

—Mi flota ha asolado los mares sureños por meses, no hay ninguna que rivalice con nosotros. Tienes al Norte a tus espaldas, deshazte de los Frey y te ganarás las Tierras de los Ríos, y con suerte el Valle responderá finalmente.

—¿Y crees que necesito a un pirata para que me repita lo que ya sé? —gruñó el rey—, sé lo que debo hacer.

—Sólo digo lo que puedo ayudar a hacer. Mis hombres esperan en los Peldaños de Piedra por órdenes.

Se quedaron en silencio, Stannis lo miró con fuerza, Aurane se esforzó en mantenerle la mirada y no dejarse intimidar por ese hombre que literalmente tenía su vida en sus manos. La razón estaba de su lado, pero con un hombre obsesionado con la justicia como Stannis, también tenía mucho en contra.

—Tienen miedo de enfrentar la justicia —sentenció el rey.

—Tienen confianza en que su Capitán les conseguirá el perdón real —rebatió Mares.

Nuevamente un duelo de miradas tuvo lugar, esta vez Aurane decidió apartar la vista antes de que el rey estallara. Ese hombre era como fuego valyrio.

—No puede haber perdón sin dar algo a cambio.

—Estarán arriesgando sus vidas por tu causa, ¿no es suficiente? Algunos morirán.

—Pueden no hacerlo, cuando ocupe el Trono de Hierro los cazaré uno por uno, la tienen perdida de cualquier modo.

Vaya que era necio, no le sorprendía que hubiera perdido ya tanto en la guerra, si fuera un poco más flexible todo sería más fácil, pero era como pedirle celibato a Robert Baratheon.

—Pero han decidido hacerlo —insistió, tenía que haber un modo de razonar con él, Aurane sabía que Stannis podía ver la ventaja de contar con su apoyo.

—Vienes aquí, un pirata consumado y sin respaldo, haciéndome promesas de apoyo y victoria, a mi, que soy el rey legítimo de los Siete Reinos, y ¿quieres que te reciba con brazos abiertos y pretender que he olvidado que me traicionaste antes?

Mares sintió la derrota, podía haberle traído una bandada de dragones y la cabeza de todos los Lannister, decirle que Desembarco del Rey lo recibía con puertas abiertas, y aún así, Stannis Baratheon desconfiaría de él y no dejaría de recordarle que lo había traicionado. Claro que olvidaría más rápido que le daba las llaves de la victoria que su abandono.

—Una buena acción no borra todas las malas, ni una mala todas las buenas.

Esas palabras prácticamente significaban echarse la soga al cuello, pero se las había escuchado una vez decirlas a Ser Davos, que había sido pirata y lo había ayudado, aunque nunca lo había traicionado. Sin embargo, pareció notar un cambio en la dura mirada del rey.

—Tu flota se unirá a mi, cuando iniciemos el asedio a Desembarco del Rey deberá impedir la llegada de las naves que traten de apoyar a los Lannister. Yo atacaré por tierra, Lord Manderly por mar desde el Norte y tú desde el Sur, será imposible que pierda.

Aurane se permitió una leve sonrisa.

—Así será...

—Pero —interrumpió Stannis—, hay un precio por aceptar tu lealtad y las de tus hombres.

La sonrisa se esfumó de su boca, el bastardo de Marcaderiva supo que había ganado, pero también que iba a perder algo. Después de todo, era con Stannis Baratheon con quien había estado negociando, un hombre a quien le sentaría bien el lema de los Martell, "nunca doblegado, nunca roto". Maldito cabrón.

El viento sopla con fuerza, las ráfagas invernales parecieran querer enviarlos al sur, muy, muy al sur. Sin embargo los poderosos remos son más fuertes, y los grandes barcos se abren paso entre las corrientes tempestuosas. Los buques de guerra rompen las olas como si de papel se tratara, sus grandes cascos apaciguan las aguas para los que vienen detrás, los dromones que una vez fueron el orgullo de una mujer conocida ahora como la _loca Cersei, _que se dice gasta sus días hablando al aire de un reino imaginario, dan un porte imponente a la flota que avanza.

Ya no hay más nombres que aluden a las desgastadas fuerzas Lannister y Tyrell, tampoco distorsiones de estos nombres que se burlan de ellos. Cada uno de los dromones ha sido bautizado de nuevo, y ahora las naves portan títulos que hablan de sus tripulantes, su Capitán, el mar, además de su presente como flota real y su pasado pirata. La _Victoria Marina, _la _Venado de Fuego_, la _Furia Roja_, la _Caballo Marino_, la _Conquistadora_, la _Mar Astado_, la _Señor del Mar, _la _Tempestad de Fuego _y claro, la _Princesa Shireen. _

Detrás de todos éstos, las galeras, las cocas y los barcoluengos que son la fuerza de apoyo, han incrementado sus números desde que dejaron los Peldaños de Piedra para embarcarse en esta cruzada. Cuesta contar a simple vista su total. Se mueven aprisa y cambian la formación para confundir al enemigo, enemigo que está reducido en número y en espera de apoyos que jamás llegarán, de eso se encargarán estos hombres.

Las campanas de Desembarco del Rey tañen inundando la mañana de ruido, los tambores de las flotas les acompañan en su clamor. La canción de batalla se prepara.

Los hombres gritan cuando su Comandante aparece en la proa del _Señor del Mar, _el añejo Rey de los Mares decidió doblar la rodilla y ahora es sólo Lord Mares, un vasallo más de la casa Baratheon de Rocadragón, señor de Marcaderiva y alguna tierra continental por decidir. Rechazó el apellido Velarion, su apellido de bastardo le dio más fama que el de la Casa a la que pertenecía.

Los rugidos de la flota de Mares opacan por un momento los tambores y las campanas, a cada uno de ello le hierve la sangre y le recorre una ola de adrenalina al saber que pronto viene la acción. Todos recuerdan sus días de pirateo en los mares del sur y esto es lo más cercano que tendrán desde entonces, asediar, sitiar, atacar, saquear, en ese orden o como suceda, pero serán piratas de nuevo sólo que con un perdón real. No pueden pensar en cosa mejor.

Aurane levanta una mano y señala la Fortaleza Roja que se levanta en la colina más alta y es perfectamente visible desde su posición. Todos gritan de nuevo y toman posición de combate, los barcos del niño rey han salido a su encuentro y algunos están por llegar a su posición, los otros ya combaten con los venidos del Norte, sin un Consejero de los Rumores efectivo como Varys, nunca supieron que una segunda flota se alistaba desde el Sur y ahora los han tomado por sorpresa.

La acción sigue según el curso esperado, todo salió como lo planeó cuando cometió la locura de ir con Stanis Baratheon. Quien comanda las fuerzas de tierra y deben estar volcándose contra las murallas.

—Bueno, casi todo —se dice Aurane al colocar una mano en su cara, separando el cabello rubio del sitio justo donde el parche le cubre la ausencia del ojo que Stannis exigió como pago por sus crímenes—. Ojo por ojo —murmura y suelta una carcajada.

Toma su espada y señala nuevamente a la Fortaleza Roja. La sensación que le recorre finalmente se vuelve a parecer a la que sintió cuando comenzó su vida de pirata, ésta incluso es mayor. No es como tener a la mejor cortesana de las casas de placer de Lys, es como tener a todas ellas juntas. Una mezcla de placer y regocijo, bañado de sangre y adrenalina que le enerva, todo sobre un barco y con el mar embravecido alrededor. Una batalla marina por algo mayor a la codicia y la fortuna personal. Sabe que eso es lo que le faltaba, una razón más allá. Y sólo este Rey podía proporcionársela.

A pesar de que dejó su título, una prominente carrera pirata y un ojo en el camino, el antiguo bastardo de Marcaderiva ha alcanzado la redención, ahora sí, puede disfrutar a plenitud de la carnicería.

No importa si la fuerza Targaryen se reagrupa en el Occidente, si los hijos del hierro se les han unido y el resto de las fuerzas Tyrell están por llegar a apoyar a los decadentes Lannister. Stannis Baratheon habrá de sentarse en el Trono de Hierro esta noche. Que vengan las rosas, los krakens y los dragones, el Señor del Mar estará esperando por ellos.


End file.
